


I’m glad I didn’t leave (or else) (I wouldn’t be making out with you)

by catchupliszt



Series: Series of Meets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky in purple scrubs, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Flirting, Hospital is a no no for him, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Refuses Being Weak, Steve Rogers cursed but not a lot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchupliszt/pseuds/catchupliszt
Summary: Steve hates hospital, fortunately he met a cute nurse who changed his mind.





	I’m glad I didn’t leave (or else) (I wouldn’t be making out with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Was on tumblr and saw a 'write it or rec it' HYBB and I'm like yeah sure why not! This is my very first ever contribution to this fandom. I'm thinking of making this as a series hopefully it doesn't take long

Steve Rogers is not a happy Captain America.

That said because he is sitting on a hospital bed willing his anger to go down. The thing is Steve hates hospital, is not that he has anything against hospital in general, his mother was a nurse. It just that he happen to spent too many time in it as a child, too many time that he is sick of it–almost in a literal sense kind of way which makes it ironic. He remembers the distinct smell of hospital just right in the back of his head, it smells sterile, a mix of cleaning solutions, alcohol, antiseptic, and, people. Steve hates the smell, a reminder that he once was a skinny kid with asthma and poor lungs everything but he is now.

A swarm of flying robots attacked New York City, apparently Dr. Doom is having fun releasing his children for a test run and the Avengers was called to deal with them. Steve wasn’t exactly sure what kind of robots they were dealing with, it was some short of hybrid between a dragonfly and a lady bug. He got to say it was pretty nasty looking. 

There were a lot of robots and the Avengers were overwhelm by them. Clint broke his left foot and few of his ribs when he jumped off a building in an attempt to piggy-ride one of the robots, unfortunately he missed and landed on the hard concrete, the rest of them were also injured but not as badly as Clint. Natasha cursed under her breath that they don’t need more jumping off of building blond lunatic, one is enough of a headache there is. After everything is neutralized, they rushed to the nearest hospital they could find hence why Steve find himself in this predicament.

A knock from the door brought Steve back from his thoughts. A friendly looking nurse in a pink scrubs enter the room,“Mr. Rogers, I’m nurse Darcy. Ready for me to look at your injury?” She says with a big smile.

“Look ma’am, I fine, just like what I tell the other two nurses that came in before you.” Steve says tiredly. He just wanted to go home and sleep. The previous battle has taken a toll on him supersoldier or not.

“I’ve been told that you would told that.”

“And I’m sure you know your not changing my mind.”

“At least let me check whether or not you have a concussion. You seem to have a lot of blood on your head.” She said patiently.

“I told you, I’m okay.”

“That’s very reassuring.”

Steve gave the nurse his best Captain America is Disappointed in You stare, ”You can’t keep me in here forever, ma’am.” He said said as he tries to walk past her.

“Wait!” Darcy put her hand in front of his chest trying to stop him from leaving.

“What?” Patience is quickly draining from Steve. He needs to get the hell away from this god forsaken room.

“I will not try to force medical attention at you. But, just stay here." She said with a big smile on her face and shut the door behind her. 

-

Today is not a very good day for ER nurses. Tuesday was supposed to be a slow day, worst case scenario usually includes a middle age man comes in bleeding from gods know where, but not this, especially not this. 

The ER is flooded in with injured people that get caught in middle of crossfire, since Tuesday usually a boring day not a lot of nurses is on call and they are now seriously under staff. Even after the fight is over there are still a lot of patients that hasn’t been discharge and now that the words got out that the Avengers is here not only sick people came to the ER, the healthy one too, hoping to get a glimpse of the Avenger, maybe if they’re lucky with a couple of photos and autograph, too.

Nurse Darcy regret her decision waking up this morning. She had been dealing with too many patients to count, she is starting to feel her feet swollen from too much time standing and too little time sitting down. And having to deal with a stubborn patient who refuses medical attention just sets her last patience flying out of the window.

“Bucky hon, can you see this patience in room 12?” Darcy asked when she saw her friend drinking coffee next to the vending machine. “We have a stubborn one, see if you can knock some sense into him.”

“Sure, Darce.” Bucky said tiredly and inhaled his coffee. He will need his caffeine if he is going to wrestle another patient down.

“Also, he might be your type.”

“My type?” Arching his brow, Bucky looks at his friend questioningly.

“You know, big, tall and blond.” She makes gestures with her hands to emphasized her points. And Bucky could only narrow his eyes at her, he is too tired to participate in Darcy's shenanigans.

“Whatever, Darce.” Bucky could see a split second of her grin before it disappear, its not a good look usually bad things happen to Bucky because of that look.

-

Steve was starting to lose his remaining patience when a beautiful brunette in a purple scrubs came in whom introduce himself as nurse James. Steve Rogers aka Captain America can only stand with mouth agape.

In his 90-year of life give or take, his has come to a realization not only he is attracted to women but also men. Right now, the epitome of Steve’s wet dream is standing in front of him, all beautiful with silky brunette hair, eyes like storm itself, and plumptious pink lips. Part of Steve’s brain gets excited when he sees him and his insides flips like he is riding a roller coaster when it takes a sudden dip. 

“Sir, may I take a look at your injury?”

“Um–I.“ Steve’s mouth seems to stop functioning.

The sexy nurse looks a little concern by Steve respond, or lack of it.

“Can you hear me?” He waves his hand in front of Steve face, “don’t tell me you have a concussion.” Moving his delicate yet strong fingers to Steve’s scalp, he can’t help to find the movement calming.

“Pretty large dent but nothing to worry about, though to be safe I’m going to schedule you for a brain scan.” Nurse James gives a small smile. Damn! He’s really cute.

“Thank you.” Steve says, finally able to say something coherent. 

Steve stands up and makes his escape but only manage to walk a couple of steps before falling back to the bed. Strong grip on his arms.

“Where are you going?” James ask still gripping Steve's arm. 

“Out?” Steve says like he wasn’t sure himself.

“I wasn’t done yet buddy.” James says and crosses his arms.

“You said I have nothing to worry about.” Steve's frowns.

James inhales, “Look, we can do this the easy way where you sit quietly and let me look at the rest of your wounds,” James exhales, ”or the hard way where I wrestle you down and tie you to the bed, I’ve been working for 18 hours non stop, I’m tired as fuck but I will still fight you supersoldier or not.”

Somehow this nurse looks even hotter when threatening Steve’s life.

Over worked and irritated nurse is not someone who Steve want to fight. Steve knows better than that, Sarah Rogers was the best example. His mother would personally went back from the grave just to wack him if he didn’t give this nurse a break. God rest her soul.

So, Steve sits down with his back straight and his arms on his knees like a good preschool kid.

James stepping back a little, “Alright, now strip.”

“What?”

“I need to see your other injuries, I can’t do that if you’re clad in you’re silly outfit.”

Steve rises his left eyebrow, can’t help to grin, “You think my uniform is silly?”

“No offense pal, but you running around fighting aliens dressing like a flag in a tight spandex.”

Steve burst into laughing, “That's the first time I hear it,” after calming down a little he undress himself.

Steve can’t help to feel slightly nervous undressing in front of the pretty nurse who looks at him with nothing but professional eyes. Of course he is, he is doing his job. What does Steve expect, for James to suddenly be on his knees at the sight of his killer abs. Though at the thought of seeing James on his knees is very tempting but he will not continue to indulge in it.

“Does the boxer go too?” Now, standing naked except for his boxer.

“No, you can keep it, unless you’re feeling generous.” James gives a small smile.

“Nah, I don’t usually do that before at least a date.” Steve says.

James rolls his eyes and ask him to sit down on the bed. Steve tries his best not to squirm to much as nurse hotness–touches his body a little too intimately. He is close enough for Steve to see the faint freckles on his face that goes lower to his neck–like little constellation–then got hidden underneath his purple scrubs. Steve wonders how far that goes, is it to his chest or much lower to his- Steve has to stop his line of thinking. His boxer briefs is too thin to conceal a boner.

Steve can feel James’s hand on his ribs counting each and everyone of them to see if anything is broken, Steve doubt it, he’s been here long enough for it to heal it self. James moves his hand to his pectoral and slide up to his shoulder blade, he applied a little pressure to it which makes Steve’s wince.

“That feels like a dislocated shoulders, which is good because its easily fixable,” James says cheekily, “I need you to lay down and put your arm over your head.”

Steve obediently lay down and do as James says, “This is going to feel a lil bit uncomfortable. Try to relax,” James gives Steve a reasuring smile, “On three, okay?”

“Okay.”

“One.” 

James then pull his joints back to its proper place.

“Son of a– you said on three!”

“I find the element of surprise helps.” James tucks his head a little trying to hide his grin.

“You did that for your own amusement, I feel wounded.” Steve sitting up, giving his best wounded puppy eyes.

“What can I do to help the wounded then?” James looked into Steve's eyes and place both of his hands lightly to Steve chest, circling slowly as if trying to relief the non existing pain.

Steve place his hands on James hips, bringing him closer, “Your number may help,” Steve smirk, “I’ll heal completely if you go on a date with me.”

“I assume if the date goes well you have another agenda on your mind.”

“You assume correct.” Steve’s says. Hand still on his hips. 

“I don’t know, I don’t have much expectation on a 90-year-old-something,” James looks considering but his body says otherwise, “can you handle me granpa?”

“Granpa? Now my pride is wounded. How about I give you a demonstration?” Steve says, eyes searching James face for hesitation. He found none.

Steve bent James neck down, his lips against his cheek, brushing lightly–still Steve knows that light touch sent shivers through James nerves by the way his whole body tremble. Steve traced the line of his jaw. His lips were against James’s before he pulled him down to him. Steve kissed him gently at first, but not for long until it was full blown, tongue here and there seeking something in James’s mouth. James moan softly, low in his throat. Steve arms circled him again not a moment too long before this kiss turn into something else, not that Steve didn’t want to but he would rather not do that on a hospital bed.

“How was that for a demonstration, Doll?” Steve asked just for the sake of conversation, he knows he is good.

James looked a little dazed–his cheeks pinks, lips swollen red–for a minute before he went back from the cloud. “On a scale of one to ten, I give you seven.”

“Only seven? Come on! You know its at least an eight and a half.” Steve knows he is just being a jerk, by the way he was holding most of James weight in his arms.

“We just met,” James says almost shyly, “little more practice for the both of us, I’d say we’re looking at a nine.”

“Yeah, Doll?” The nickname seems to make James blushes even harder.

James says with twinkle of delight in his eyes, “But that would require a repeat performance.”

“That I wouldn’t argue.”

James hand went to search his pocket and pulling out a pen and a hospital ID bracelet. He scribbles something on it on Steve's chest.

“Don’t lose this.” Putting it on Steve’s wrist. He can see a phone number and a name Bucky written on it. Huh?

Sensing Steve’s confusion James says, ”It’s a nickname, kinda stuck with me. I know it’s stupid.”

“No, not at all, it’s cute.”

“Don’t forget to call. I’m free this Friday.” Jame–Bucky says before exiting the room.

Steve is grinning and staring dumbly at his ID bracelet for too long that he doesn’t realized Tony–who is well known for being loud about his prescense– is already inside.

“Your face looks stupid, Cap.” Tony says.

Steve's looks up, “Tony, how long have you been there.”

“Long enough. Clint’s is fine and we can go home now.”

“Okay, let me get dress.” Steve gathers his scatter uniform on the ground.

“Cute nurse, got yourself a date?” 

Steve ignores him. He doesn’t bother to acknowledge that question with an answer. He doesn’t want his good mood ruin by what ever Tony has on his mind.

Sensing he isn’t going to get an answer Tony says, “If that's a no can I take him out instead? I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Steve glared at him.

“Gee, Cap! Language,” Tony says with mock surprised on his face, “anyhow, I may or may not have taken a video on my phone when you we’re tonguing the cute nurse.” He says before leaving the room while laughing.

“Fucking hell, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> almost made a them doing the dirty there, have to stop my self tho lol!


End file.
